Evan Farmer
| birth_place = Asmara, Eritrea, Ethiopia | death_date = | death_place = | othername = | occupation = Business owner, television host, radio host, actor, musician, designer/customizer, author. | years_active = 1997–present | website = | spouse = Andrea Smith (October 22, 2006 – present) | children = Garrison (2009), Ford (2012) }} Evan Ragland Farmer, Jr. (born July 28, 1972) is an American business owner, television host, radio host, actor, musician, designer/customizer, and author. He is best known for his lead role as Jerry O'Keefe in the MTV Film and follow up television series 2gether, and as host and carpenter within the home-makeover television genre including Emmy-nominated While You Were Out (TLC), Freestyle (HGTV), and Door Knockers (DIY). Early life Farmer was born in Asmara Ethiopia (Now Eritrea) to American parents, and spent a large part of his early childhood traveling the world with his mother, a nurse and family therapist, his father, a prominent dermatopathologist, and his sisters Eliza and Molly. Farmer showed an early interest in the arts after becoming heavily involved in local theatre as well as shooting several television commercials for a local shopping mall in Baltimore, MD. Though Farmer continued with regional theatre and music, it wasn't until he graduated cum laude from Tulane University, having studied architecture and organizational issues management, that he sought professional work in entertainment. Businesses ;The Building Barn, LLC Farmer currently owns and operates a farm based business in Nashville called The Building Barn he started in 2013, which provides one-week customized building and cooking legacy experiences for families, friends, and team building for businesses. The Building Barn also has a product line Barn Built. ;Real Estate Farmer manages a portfolio of rental properties including apartment complexes, duplexes, and single family homes. Career Music In 1997 Farmer was courted to join Russia's highest selling band in history: Na Na (also written Ha Ha). As part of the courtship, Farmer joined them on a stretch of their 1997 World Tour: Prykinda which included stadium performances throughout the former Soviet Union. Farmer ultimately declined to join the band amid concerns of being out of the country for extended stretches during a time when his mother was battling cancer. It was a year later, that Farmer found himself again on stage playing stadiums and arenas, this time with the spoof [[2gether (band)|Boy band 2gether]], which included opening for Britney Spears on her 2000 Oops!... I Did It Again Tour. Farmer co-wrote "You're My Baby Girl" for 2gether's first album 2ge+her, and was an un-credited co-writer on several of the songs for the follow up album 2Ge+her Again. Acting In New York City Farmer found representation from Abrams Artists Agency and began booking jobs as a print model and actor in national commercials and on soaps including a recurring stint on the Guiding Light. ;The Fantasticks In 1998 Evan joined the cast of the original Off-Broadway production of The Fantasticks, as Matt (The Boy) in its 38th year, joining a celebrated legacy in the world's longest-running musical and the longest-running uninterrupted show of any kind in the United States. ;Shaft While performing 8 shows a week in The Fantasticks, Farmer spent the early part of the day auditioning for film and television work and began gaining the attention from casting directors who began flying him out to LA for screen tests. By 1998 he landed his first film role alongside Christian Bale in Shaft. ;2Gether It was while filming Shaft that he won the lead role as Jerry O'Keefe in MTV's first made-for-TV movie, 2gether, a film that copied the mockumentary format of This is Spinal Tap, but this time as a parody of the successful boy bands of the time period. The high ratings of the film spurred a TV series of the same name, as well as two back to back gold albums 2ge+her and 2Ge+her Again. The TV series was cancelled at the end of season 2, shortly after the tragic passing of cast member Michael Cuccione. ;Austin Powers In 2000, Farmer auditioned for the role of the Young Dr. Evil in the third of the Austin Powers Franchise, Austin Powers in Goldmember, but when the casting directors saw him walk in the room, they immediately handed him the audition materials for Young Number Two, the part originated by Robert Wagner and also portrayed by Rob Lowe. Farmer became the third actor to step into the role. Farmer has also made guest star appearances in JAG, Working Class, DAG, and voiced several characters on MTV's cartoons; Daria and Celebrity Death Match. Television hosting It was while Farmer was in New York City promoting the TV Series 2gether, that he discovered hosting as a potential new career path when the producers of Total Request Live (TRL) called him in frantic need of a replacement host for Carson Daly, who was unable to get to the set for the live broadcast. With minutes to air-time, Farmer ran from his hotel room and hosted the live show, his first time in that role. With several follow up substitutions for Daly over the next year, Farmer began focusing more effort away from acting and towards Host, a career he found far more fulfilling and interesting. ;While You Were Out By 2002, Farmer was in the perfect position to leverage his construction, and architecture background to the burgeoning home make over genre, and became the host of TLC's While You Were Out, a show where an individual sets up a friend or family member with a surprise room redecoration with the help of a crew of designers and carpenters in only 2 days. It was an ideal showcase for Farmer to demonstrate a vast skill set including carpentry, welding, engineering and design, skills he would continue to showcase in several follow up series and specials for HGTV and DIY Network. ;Top 20 Countdown In 2010, Farmer took over as host of CMT's weekly show, Top 20 Countdown for which he was also a producer, replacing Lance Smith, who held the job for eight years. The show ended in 2013 amid reorganization at parent company Viacom. During that period, Farmer filmed two television pilots as Host; the first for A&E titled Dance Marathon and the second for CMT titled CMT's Dance Revolution, neither of which caught traction. ;In Residence In 2015 Farmer filmed the pilot episode as Host of a new series for United Airlines and AFAR Magazine, titled In Residence: London, which seeks to provide viewers with a local's "insider perspective" of travel destinations serviced by the airlines. Radio hosting From 2010 to 2013, Farmer joined as co-host of a weekly syndicated radio show called CMT Radio Insider along with award-winning Lisa Dent, of the Lisa Dent and Ramblin' Ray Show (WUSN). Philanthropy Farmer is actively involved in many charities, most notably Susan G. Komen for the Cure, The Michael Cuccione Foundation, Rebuilding Together, Habitat for Humanity, Unicef, Autism Speaks, Cystic Fibrosis Foundation, to name a few, and frequently volunteers to emcee philanthropy events in his hometown of Nashville, TN. During the final season of While You Were Out in 2005, he shaved his head as a show of support for his mother, who was then battling ovarian cancer. Other projects ;Book As an Author, Farmer's first book Breaking In: The Formula For Success In Entertainment was released March 15, 2012 and features a Foreword by Kristin Chenoweth. The audio book version, similarly titled How To Break In: The Formula For Success In Entertainment was released on iTunes and Audible in 2018. ;Notable In 2008 Farmer Built a Glasair Sportsman 2+2, high performance single engine airplane in 11 days and then flew it solo across the country VFR from Arlington Washington to New York in another 9 days, setting an unofficial world record. Personal life Farmer married Andrea M. Smith in October 2006, and currently resides in Nashville with their two sons Garrison, and Ford. External links *Official site * *Book on Amazon *The Building Barn *Barn Built *Fan-page *Twitter Category:1972 births Category:American male singers Category:American male soap opera actors Category:American male television actors Category:American television personalities Category:American male voice actors Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Baltimore Category:Towson High School alumni Category:Tulane University alumni Category:American pop musicians Category:American pop singers Category:American male writers Category:2gether (band) members